The Administrative Core is responsible for the coordination, planning, assessment, project accounting, and administrative support of the research faculty and staff of the University of lowa Superfund Basic Research Program (isbrp). Research efforts are supported and coordinated through regular meetings of faculty, students and research staff, where new findings are discussed and ideas and concepts tested. The assessment process culminates in an annual meeting of all of the research faculty and the External Advisory Committee, where each Project is reviewed and recommendations made. The Director of the isbrp formally assess the progress of the overall program on an annual basis, with advice from the External Advisory Committee as well as from an Executive Committee that is composed of the project and core leaders of the isbrp. Planning is accomplished through a process that allows each investigator to propose new or continuing work that is reviewed by the researchers as a group and the External Advisory Committee. Assisting in planning is a biostatistician. Dr. Kai Wang, who is available for consultation and planning. The day-to-day coordination and oversight activities of the isbrp, including seminars and workshops, are in the hands of our Program Administrator, Patricia Ramstad. She serves as a regular point of contact both among the isbrp researchers, the External Advisors and university contacts. Project accounting will be coordinated through the Fiscal Administrator, Mindy Sickels. Both of these individuals attend the annual Superfund meetings and are well-aware of NIEHS procedures and our obligations. Information dissemination to community groups and stakeholders is carried out by the Core Leader of the Outreach Core. The isbrp regularly communicates with national, state, and local governmental agencies through the Research Translation Core. The Administrative Core will coordinate all reports required by the sponsoring agency and will encourage regular participation in the annual SBRP meetings and workshops organized and supported by NIEHS.